SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - MORPHOLOGY AND IMAGING MODULE The primary function of the Morphology and Imaging Module is to provide access to expert personnel and equipment for microscopic studies of both fixed and live ocular tissues. Housed in a suite of rooms totaling 921 sq. ft. of dedicated space, this Module enhances the research environment by making available state-of-the-art equipment for those investigators who use anatomical and imaging techniques, and, because of the technical expertise provided, it enables others to add anatomical techniques into their repertoire of research tools. Access and training are provided for instrumentation used in 1) the processing of ocular tissue for light and confocal microscopy, immunohistochemistry, and in situ hybridization, and 2) the capturing and processing of images of living and fixed tissue by light and confocal (conventional as well as multiphoton) microscopy. Equipment available in this module includes two cryostats, a paraffin processing and embedding station and paraffin microtome, a Leica laser microdissection microscope, two wide-field fluorescence microscopes (an Olympus EX-51 microscope and a Leica DM6000 microscope), a conventional Leica TCS SP5 confocal microscope, and a multiphoton Leica TCS SP5 confocal microscope. In addition, there is a computer workstation dedicated to image analysis with a stand-alone version of Leica AF, MetaMorph, Imaris and other imaging software. The Module is staffed by a full-time technician who provides assistance with the processing and sectioning of tissue, the design of experiments, training in the use of light and epifluorescence microscopes and associated imaging software, and maintenance of instruments. Also staffing the module (20% effort, paid by the Department of Ophthalmology) is the manager of the Morphology and Image Analysis Core of the Michigan Diabetes and Research Training Center, who provides training in the use of the Leica SP5 confocal microscopes and Leica AF, MetaMorph, and Imaris imaging software. The Morphology and Imaging Module was moderately or extensively utilized by 17 participating investigators during the past 5 years and 16 anticipate using the Module to a moderate or extensive degree in the next funding period.